tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Character Creation
Welcome! I'm trying out a brand new camp. One of the things I really enjoy doing is character creation. There are so many possibilities out there, depending on how you want to go about your story. This camp will not deal with art, though there will be at least one challenge that asks for description of what a character you think up will look like. Please, only do what is asked of you for each challenge. It's likely that anything else will be covered in a future challenge. This camp will ask you to come up with character labels, backgrounds, bios, personalities, descriptions, story ideas for characters, and whatever else I can think of. I hope whoever decides to join will have fun with this camp. Sign Ups Holy Cats! Twenty-two people?!?! Sign ups closed! XD Reddude! (Yay!) Jared-Geuss (WOO HOO CHARACHTERS BIRTH wait *feels stimcah* ow) Ben-Ben109 (He told me to do this :) xD) Jason (Uh okay.) MTDM (I'll try...) Dark (....) Tdi (This camp will be fun!) Teddy - Teddy10 (I guess I'll try) Chimmy (Aw heck ya 8D) Tcf09- (It's Tcf09 just in case you didn't knowXD) GM (labeled THE COMPLETE FAIL xD) Fanny (This sounds fun) Lindsay(alright,Im totally in!!!) Sorrel (worth a try :) ) Nalyd Renrut (This camp's winner is in da house >:D) Zach (TDADJ) - (I'll try... :/ ) Cragiled dyrium (I'll give it a try) Dakotacoons! (TRIXIE IS BACK BABY!) Spacebuddies123 (I'll be out first) Sunshine (WHOOT I GOT IN A SPRINK CAMP :D *dances horribly*) DuncanGuy (I will be second out!) Higgnkfe (...) Pregame Chat Sprink: I'm not sure how many people will be allowed to join, we'll see how sign ups go. Hopefully, some of you are interested in this. 8D Reddy: First yay! Sprink: You may be the only one to join. Yay! Easy victory! XD Jared * Falls from sky* Great I land in this dump *gets up and brushes self off* well at least Ben isn't he-- Ben: WEEEEEEEEEE *falls on Jared* HI brother I 'm a koala * hops on Jared's back* Jared: Great! Just great :@ >:( Sprink: Welcome, Jared and Ben. I love sibling rivalry, since one of you is bound to place better than the other. Muahaha! Ban and Jared: Me *point to thierselves* what No I will *strangle each other* ( xD we both came up with this he's right beside me JSYK) Red:Unless they're eliminated together >:) MTDM: Sprink, I love the logo!! :D Ben and Jared: *wrestling each other Ben on top* Imposible *jared switches to the top* Impraubable *Ben yells from bottom* stop saying big words ;( *Jared Yells* NEVER >:D (what I said last time xD) Sprink: Thanks to the latest joiners. And thanks MTDM. :D Jarred: * flys right by the other competitos and crashes off screen* I'M OKAY Sprink: Ooh. A good number of signer uppers so far, but I'll wait a little longer. Lindsay:Hi everybody!! Jared: * head first in trash can* GREAT! Zach: O.o *Runs* Jared: *on phone* Yes i know I can sue. Well I don't want to yet! SHUT IT COURTNEY Nalyd: *arrives* This camp's winner is in da house, eh! Cragiled:*arrives*Now he is. Jared: *rollseyes* I can see that one has modesty (xD) Zach: *to Nalyd* Uh-huh. You just cursed yourself with saying a Ezekiel line. Jared: Woo hoo *end sarcasm for now* Chimmy: *is in ninja stealth mode* No one shall suspect...8) Lindsay to Chimmy:HI!!*scares Chimmy* Jason:(confessional) OMG! I'm like Nalyd's biggest fan! Maybe we'll have an alliance or something! Wont it be awesome!? Trixie (Dakota): *arrives* I'm here! Hold the applause. Reddy: *reads a book* shyeah right! *tears book in half* ^^ (Red: dakota. this isnt an RP camp. U have to be urself) Zach: Oh, honey, I don't even have a single clap for you. I hope this isn't like one of those art camps Jason:(confessional) OMG! I'm like Nalyd's biggest fan! Maybe we'll have an alliance or something! Wont it be awesome!? (Dakota: But can I make the character things for her?) Dakota: (CONF) I am going to mop the floors with these losers. (red: idk ask sprink) Red: (conf) Yay a place to nap. *naps* (XD) Chimmy: o.o Zach: So... like... When do we start? Sorrie: *comes in with a binder of paper and pencils* sooooo..... when do we start? Jacob: *arrives* Hello Nalyd! Cragiled:(CONF)Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,why is Reddy sleeping in a corner? Sunshine: *falls out of sky in a cardboard box, pops out* HI!!! Ben: (conf) It's soooooooooooooo broing I could just go to sl*falls asleep and strats to snore* Sunshine: *goes into confessional, sees Ben, pokes him repeatedly with a stick* (XD) Sorrel: (conf.) Chimmy, Sunshine, and Nalyd is here... greattttttttttt (Conf.) Sunshine: *crammed in between Ben and Sorrie* It's getting kind of crowded in here... *pause* Hi Sorrie! :D Ben(conf) *has shades on and is beween both of them* Oh yeah (xD) Sorrel:(Conf) hello sunshine :D Cragiled:*tries to go to conf*Is there a party in here? Reddy:*wakes up* I was here first! D:< xD Sorrel: (conf) theres a party here no way! (Conf.) Sunshine: *crammed in with Ben, Sorrel, and Cragiled* ...yeah, it's definately getting crowded in here. (XD) Ben(conf): I'm likeing it *has shades on* OH YEAH! (xD I'm so awkward) Cragiled:(CONF)I wish there was a party :( Reddy: (conf) *pushes everyone out of confessional except himself* bahumbug! *slams door* *sleeps* Sorrie: (conf) hello Red: (conf) *cries* (xD) Sorrie: *walks out of the conf.) red is crying Zach: Shut. Up! You guys need to like, calm down! Duncan: Hi everyone! Sunshine: DUNCAN?! *passes out XD* Duncan: ... Cragiled:Why did she faint?Your not the real Duncan....Are you? Duncan: Im not real Duncan, but im strong... Ben: *running around with a pretzel bag on his head* YAY YA YAAY AYA YA YAVAGA AYT S WEE *hits pole* ow Sunshine: *revives* NOOO!!! *points to Duncan* YOU LIED TO ME! *runs off crying* (XD JK) Higgen: You guys creep me out a little. Yes, I'm talking to you Ben. Duncan: I didn't say anything to you... Duncan: (CONF) She is crazy! Cragiled:(CONF)Sunshine scares me Duncan: (In front of confessional) Girl scared you? *laughts* Cragiled*exits CONF*You should be more scared, you're impersonating her idol Duncan: ah....who cares...*goes in CONF and falls asleep* Ben: *dnces like an idiot* weeeeeeeeee *dances with a snickeers bar and his gunia pig* WEEEEEEEE Duncan: Why you waked me up? *about to punch Ben* Ben: :D YAY PAIN! Duncan: *Punches Ben stronger* Sprink: (no excessive role play, please) The first challenge will be up later today. Ben: :D YAY CHALLENGE (Uh by exessive you mean) GM: Kewl, like, a challenge. YIPPEE!! *dances like a maniac and trips on a stick* (xD) Sorrel: challenge yahhhh Duncan: Hmmm..... Dakota: Challenge! Yay! Sprink: By excessive I mean, so often that people get edit conflicts when trying to post on here. Challenge One Okay. Here's what I want for challenge one. I would like for each of you to write up an original character bio, that is proceeded by the character's name and label. What I want to see in the bio is clear relation to the label. You can make it state why the character has a label like that, how they became that way, an example from their everyday life that shows how they're the way they are, or all three. No need to have a reason for joining the contest. Foreshadowing is not necessary, just a blatant explanation of what the character is like. Here's how it should look: "So-and-so is a character labeled as 'The Competitive Jock'. So-and-so comes from a large family. They often had to fight over who got what toys to play with, who got to eat what, and who got to wear the best clothes. So-and-so was usually the most timid of the group, and often ended up with the raw end of the deal. Eventually So-and-so learned to step up their competitive spirit, and was always early, and did their best to become stronger. That translated to school, as well, where So-and-so strove to get the best grades, and succeeded. So-and-so loves sports, now, and does really well. They lose at times, and handle loss incredibly poorly. So-and-so is also competitive in the dating world, only dating the most attractive, popular people." So hopefully it's clear what this character would be like. XD That's what I want to see. A character that becomes very clear how they will be from the bio. This challenge is due next Wednesday. Entries One Reddude's Entry - Akeno is the Ecstatic Troublemaker of the group. Akeno grew up in a small town in China. He was often a troublemaker there, until his father’s work shipped his family over to America. They settled in New York City, where his father worked almost every hour and his mother was busy trying to find a job. Akeno was of equal trouble as he was in China, and eventually got arrested by authorities after stealing from a fruit stand. Akeno was released on probation until his lawyer asked the judge if Akeno could be sent off to a reality show where Akeno’s antics would be put to better use. The judge allowed and Akeno was off to Total Drama. Jared's Entry - Jeremy is labeled The Show Off. '''Jeremy thought he knew everything and could do everything. When Jeremy was in elementary school everything changed. Jeremy was playing dodge ball. He was actually pretty good. He dodged and threw. He caught and flew. He was the last one on the team. No jailbreaks were allowed, and he only had to hit one more person to win. As he ran to throw the ball he tripped on his shoe lace sending the ball spiraling out of his hands flying towards the other boy. The other boy was laughing and didn’t notice. He was hit.. Jeremy won and for then on he was cocky. He later began to become cocky with dates. He’d hit on a girl thinking they would defiantly choose him. Little to no time his date life went out of control. As did his social life. His parents began to dislike their son. Jeremy made one final comeback to his parents “Why don’t you do it?” he had said. He broke the last straw. His parents sent him off to Total Drama (insert) without knowing he had no word not knowing he stepped on the bus thinking he was going to school. He found out he was heading to a place where kids would compete in crazy challenges. He claiming he could do anything. He later lost and his parents wouldn’t let him back in. His years of torture living in that house we’re over he had failed at what mattered most. He lost his respect from his family. He later joined many reality shows loosing everyone. He finally joined Total Drama again. He set his heart to win. He lost his parents respect and his new goal was to earn it back. He never changed though he kept being cocky he just became a lesser show off. Yet his show off personality still lives on. '''Ben's Entry - Piper is labeled The Optimistic Farm Girl. '''Piper Mcloud grew up on a simple farm in Lowland County. She worked on a farm with her parent’s Betty and Joe. Betty, a Christian mother, (Note: I have nothing against Christians as this is just a stereotype) who believes asking to many questions is not the way of things. Piper kept asking questions from “Do cows have feelings?” to “What’s for dinner?” She kept growing and asking. Her father, Joe, was a simple farmer. He loved Piper very much, but her rapid fire questions and nonstop talking made his head spin. Piper worked hard on the farm and loved her parents. However, Piper wanted to have a social life meet new kids. She later had a flier to join Total Drama (insert) with a single signature her life changed heading out to a new world full of kids she didn’t know. Before she left her Father Joe gave her would be birthday present. A gracefully carved bird which put around her neck would fall right on her heart. Reminding her of her parents love and of home, Piper left. '''Jason's Entry - MTDM's Entry - "Somebody", labeled the Antagonist Who Has Parents That Are So Not Creative Which Agrivates Him. "Somebody" grew up spoiled. Anything he asked for, his parent bought it for him in return of his "name". ...Until he turned 14. When he became fourteen, his parents gave him nothing, not even new clothing, food, or drinks. This causes him to get very angry, and moves out. He bought food, drinks, and clothing. Until he turned 16, and signed up for a reality show. And due to his anger towards his parents, he was the main antagonist. Dark's Entry - Ian,The Weird Sexist of the group. Ian was born in a sexist family,and so,Ian became sexist.But,he wasn't a normal sexist.He actually though WOMAN was better MAN. Which brought grave confusion in his schools. His parents tried to help him,but he didn't understand what they were doing.His parents try hardly to understand how he views the world.They just gave up on his 16th birthday,which then he said he wanted to go on a reality Tv Show.No one knows what will happen... Tdi's Entry - Irene, labeled the Girl Who Can Take Charge. Irene is a girl from a family consisting of her parents, and two sisters. From an early age, she was seen as very well behaved and quite intelligent, and she would take lead. But, the reason why, is that sometimes she would feel as if other children didn't take focus much. If she had a group project, and if they got off topic, she would take charge to get the project done. Then after they were done, she would get off topic. She has many friends from her town. Teddy's Entry - Candy, labeled the Rich Brat. Candy comes from a huge family of rich people, and her father is the president of 5 national banks. She was once a good girl, behaving very well and listening to anyone who was talking to her. She eventually became very sad, as her parents became more addicted to money and both started to pay less attention to her and more to their work. She became very rotten, demanding things whenever she thought of them, and even sued her brother when he refused to buy her a new pair of shoes. She is very close to being the most brattiest little girl in the entire continent of Europe, as announced by her own family. Chimmy's Entry - Monique, labeled "The One That Bores". Monique is just plain...boring. Few things that she says will interest you, and things that will she'll go on about for days. Most of them blame the problem on her overactive imagination, but really, its her parent's fault. As a young child, Monica was told repeatedly to always speak her mind, and she took that rather seriously. Oblivious to her rambling, she continues with this near criminal act...some people have even threatened to sue. Unfortunatly, one did, and Monique is going on this show as her community service. Tcf09's Entry - Angelica, labeled The Short-Temperd Girl. Angelica was not always a hot head, she use to be a nice caring person to everyone. She has been this way until the day of her eleventh birthday, when she found out her father died in a mysterious car accident while he was coming home from work. Ever since her dad died she has never been the same, she started getting a temper and hasn't been as happy as she use to. Angelica would be mostly be pessimistic about everything now and she'd spend most of her time alone in her room or out with her friends everyday to get her mind off of her dad. Her fathers death has really affected her life, and her mother wonders if she'll ever be the same again. GM's Entry - Fanny's Entry - Bianca is labled The Ex-Jerk of the group. Bianca was born into a royal family. She was always a little bit snobby around her friends and other classmates in elementary school. In middle school, she decided that she would rule the school. She made a list of who was cool and who wasn't. She sat with the cool kids and left the "uncool" kids to sit at the other end of the cafeteria. In high school, people got annoyed of Bianca. When Bianca didn't make the cheerleading squad, she wasn't the leader of the school. Everyone shunned her. The only place Bianca could find a place to get away and not be shunned was the theatre, where she worked backstage with the lighting and curtains. She became friends who worked the lights and the curtains too. She turned from a queen bee to a quiet nice girl. She doesn't make anyone feel bad anymore, as she has seen what it's like to feel bad. Bianca was let into Total Drama when her friend, Bridgette said it was somewhat fun. Lindsay's Entry -Sue,she is labled the secure downer'.''Sue was once a wild child.She would go to parties everynight,until one night when her friend,Jasmine,who had way too much to drink,got into a car accident and died the next day.Sue couldn`t stand the incident, and swore never too step one foot outside again,seeing the world a dangerous hazard.Her once peppy and happy personality had changed into the exact opposite,gloomy and sad.She now lives in her dark,gloomy room, far away from everybody.Her parents worry about her and hope that one day,everything will change.' '''Sorrel's Entry' - Sorrel is labled the crazy and random girl. As a young child, she was very atheltic and daring, climbing high trees, playing witih snakes, and got into trouble. She loves music and dancing and espicially animals, since she loved animals so much, she tried to rescue a cat but was hit by a car in the process. She then became a troublemaker and was always in detention. She was really smart, and always snuck out of detention. She became crazy and random, so much that her parents sent her to therapy and a mental institution. She dislikes anyone really popular and stuck-up. Despite the accident, she is really smart, athletic and loves animals, but tends to be crazy most of the times. Nalyd Renrut's Entry - Zach (TDADJ)'s Entry - Zach is labeled The Kind Outcast. Growing up, Zach has alway been a softie and would help out people mostly. He was a loner a lot of the time and has trouble speaking with others He always gets scared when someone talks to him if he thinks they may hurt him. He tries to get out, but is to nervous to do so. His parents even tried to hook him up with a girl one time, who then stood him up. Zach is sometimes too nice when someone asks to borrow something and doesn't understand the word "no." Cragiled dyrium's Entry -George is labled the'' video game addict.George is the only child of two overachieving parents, so he was often spoilt.He was never allowed to play with other children.He was never given much time with his parents either,he was often stuck with a babysitter who didn't care about his welfare and he would normally play on his computer.His favourite game was Super Mario and occansionally he would go an illusion that Mario was real and would try to jump on people.This behavior eventually got him expelled many times despite good grades.He currently goes to a strict boarding school.His nickname is Mario. '''Dakotacoons's Entry' - Trixie, labeled “'The Actress” '''is a competitive player, but hides her personality through her acting. The contestants do not know that she is evil, because she acts like a dumb blonde. She plans not to reveal that she is smart until she needs to. She comes from a small family, having only an older brother, Evan, who is a world famous pop musician, and a twin sister, Holli, who is a complete opposite of her. She attends an acting school, which she keeps a secret, at which she is very popular, largely due to her vast amounts of money left to her after her parents died when she was young. She does not let anyone know about her money, and will be ready to use her parents’ deaths as an excuse not to be eliminated. She is willing to make both friends and enemies in order to get what she wants. She is physically fit, and is very smart, helping her in both mental and physical challenges. She applied for TDI, but was rejected in favor of Heather, who was "meaner". She is class president and head cheerleader, and head of Yearbook Club, Debate Club, and founded the PGAA (Popular Girls Association of America). She also was homecoming queen, but broke up with her boyfriend shortly after. She wants to prove that she IS mean, beat Heather, and live up to her brother's fame. '''Spacebuddies123's Entry' - Jacob, labled the dummie, grew up in a small town in West Virginia. He get's a tan every summer, when ladies see him, they wanna date him. They go on there first date, and he acts stupid. His sister enters Reality Shows with him. Her name is Kayla. He came 3rd in a camp. That is the best he has ever done. He loves aminals, green things, and his sister. Sunshine's Entry - DuncanGuy's Entry - Kyle, the cool guy. Kyle's family wasn't rich, and he grew up with he's two sisters and he's puppy! Mother was having problems with head...And father was having problems with he's leg, he even wasn't able to walk...Kyle was nice guy, but sometimes he pranked nerds! He always liked smart and hot girls, but he was lonely, he didn't have much friends...But one time Kyle maked really cool party, he called friend's and friend-friend's in he's rich friend house, even he's TV exploded! Kyle likes animals, girls and another cool things! Higgnkfe's Entry - Alexis, the ''sensitive jock. ''Alexis is the daughter of a pro footballer, and grew up with her four brothers. Her mother was murdered in front of her when she was only five, and because of that always sticks up for the little guy. She started tai-kwon-do in 2nd grade and currently is at a red belt. She secretly is an expert musician at the piano.Her dad is dating a woman that she doesn't like, so she stays out of the house when she is there and hangs out with her friends. Chat One Sprink: I wanted to put "and pictures" in this heading. XD I look forward to the entries. :D MTDM: I really like this. It helps me think of new characters. If I make like 16, I may make a new ff. :D Lindsay:I can`t wait to see what the others come up with! Spacebuddies: I can't wait 'till elimination. I hope I don't go home. Sorrel: ooh i love this challengeeeee Reddy:Akeno will make me preoud. >:D Cragiled:Does anyone else feel less confident as they read other people's stories? Sorrel: what do you mean Dakota: @Cragiled Nope! Because mine is better. Yep, because everyone is doing a great job so far. Duncan: *sad* I think that I will be eliminated first... Sorrel: its all up to sprink... Dakota: (CONF) I hope I don't get eliminated first. Cragiled:I hope I don't get eliminated first but I am against all-stars DX Spacebuddies: @Cragiled Yes, people do a lot better than I do, so I'm probably gonna be out first. Cragiled:No way,I'm going to go out first. Lindsay:have some confidence Spacebuddies: I hope I don't go first, I really like this camp! =D Teddy: I hope mine's good :o Ben(conf) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH I might wineth eeeeeeeh I did gooooooooooood EEEEEEEEEEEEH *falls asleep* Tdi: Phew, got it done :) Spacebuddies: Good job Tdi! Cragiled:But don't we have a week? Sprink: It'll be a week, unless everyone puts up their entry early. Ben: Five more entries til I win! Tcf09: Til??? Ha! Haha! your funny Ben: What? >:D LETS SING Tcf09: ...Why??? Sprink: Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that there's going to be more than one person eliminated after this challenge. Muaha! Ben: *has a random helmet on head* cause i'm das terminata Sorrel: wait two people are going to be eliminated Ben: That's right Dawg WORD Spacebuddies: Probably me, and someone else. Tcf09: I hope I stay in... I worked really really hard on my story... it took like six minutes to do itXD